Automotive headlamps employ small light sources arranged in a reflector. It is common practice to cover the forwardmost facing part of the light source with a cup-shaped shield. Mounting the shield is a continuing problem usually solved by having an arm on the shield having a distal end that is fixed to the reflector at a remote location, usually by a screw or by a pressed-in fit, which involved a spring-like end of the distal end being pushed into an aperture. Use of the screw introduces an extra part raising the cost while the pressed-in feature often allows the shield to fall out if it is not properly engaged. A still further method disclosed in Attorney Docket No. 02-4-180, filed Feb. 14, 2004, involved the use of nibs formed on the terminal end of a distal portion, which nibs were deformed after insertion in an appropriate aperture. This procedure works well although the shield cannot be removed without breaking the nibs, thus making removal and reuse impossible.